Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 7: Ending
Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: FINALE --- I woke up...I was dizzy and my vision was blurry...I shook myself awake... However, I really wished I didn't... I was in my office...Everything had dissapeared...Only my desk and chair was there, the rest was gone...Except my badge that read "Skyblack Graymane"... However, things got worse when I turned around...I saw both Redflower and Little Gray, lying on the ground, both with their eyes closed... I ran to them... "RED! RED! RED WAKE UP, FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE!!" I shouted as I shook her...but, when I checked her pulse...I couldn't feel it... "No...NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!" I checked Gray's pulse...I still didn't feel anything... "No..." I inhaled and exhaled deeply...repeatedly... A tear fell from my eye... I tried opening the door...It was locked...Something appeared to be blocking it...A crowbar appeared to be blocking the door knobs... I looked backwards to my desk...and remembered...that I had gained a pistol from Moonrunner... I checked the drawner...It was there... And there was also a note... It read: "Just do it..." "With pleasure..." I answered... I checked the clip...it had one 9MM bullet... I took one last look at the room, at Red and Gray's corpses...before aiming the pistol to my own forehead...closing my eyes... And saying: "I regret everything..." "SKY, DON'T DO IT!!" Suddenly...I froze up...completely... That...voice...There was no way to not recognize it... I dropped the pistol, it bounced on my muzzle before crashing into the ground and firing due to the impact, the bullet hit the wall... I looked up...it... It was her... She kneeled on the ground for a moment and said... "Oh, thank Celestia..." My hooves were still up, as if I was still holding the pistol, she came to me...and hugged me in an instant...and I could feel that hug...I wasn't hallucinating... It was really her...talking to me...hugging me... "Sky...what a scare you gave me..." It took about five seconds before finally hugging her back...And covering my face in her shoulder... And letting tears roll down and fall... "Flutters...h-h-How...how did...are..." "Celestia finally felt bad for you, she saw your regretment...and decided to gave you this opportunity..." "Are you staying with me...forever?" "No...I'll come back to her palace after four minutes...she forgave me...and she said she will forgive you too when you die..." "Can I go back with you...?" "No...and don't even think of killing yourself..." "B-But...I don't want to live in this place anymore..." "I know, Sky..but I can't do anything...I'm sorry..." She squeezed me... "Look...you are still able to catch up with your dad...you can break the door down and get him..." "I don't care, I want to go with you..." "Sky...please...I really want you up there too...I really miss you...you have no idea of how I am proud of being able to meet you again..." I cuddled her...I felt like I was a foal again...sleeping in mom's chest was so good... She caressed my head...I was really feeling like a foal again... "So..." She looked at my watch, "what do you want to do before I go?" "I think I'm already satisfied with you being here...please...ask Celestia if she can send you back here in some days..." "She already told me when I was about to come here...she said she will..." I smiled... "We still have two minutes left..." "Aren't...aren't you angry about Redflower?" "No...I'm actually very happy...she helped you...I am actually very proud of her...and I'll tell you something..." "What is it?" "She isn't dead..." "H-How? She has no pulse and her son too!" "I know...but the sedative she ate just temporarily cuts the heart beats...after a while, she will come back...so...one minute left..." "Please...tell Celestia I'm very thankful of her..." "Sure...and I liked your beard as well..." she stroked it... "Thank you..." "Your scarf too..." "Oh...you can take it..." "Oh, you don't need to-" "Please" I backed away and took the scar off, "just so you can remember me..." I handled her the scarf, and she put it on... "Thank you..." I nodded... Suddenly, I noticed something... "Flutters...you're glowing..." "Oh...I think it's time..." "Fluttershy..." I ran to her and gave one last hug, "I love you..." "Me too, Sky...and I'll always do..." "Please...look after me..." "Always..." Soon, I started to not feel her coat, like if she was slowly fading away...and that's what was happening, but before she totally dissapeared, she kissed my forehead... After that, I turned around... And said... "Let's do this..." --- I slammed the door with my body, the crowbar broke in two and the door opened...The entire casino was destroyed and some ornaments were stolen... I proceeded down to the main door and kicked it open, I was really pissed off, but still not letting the remainings of Corrupt Skyblack in me go out... I walked down the streets of Christingham, lightning ripped the sky apart, as thunders screamed with their deep and heavy voice, vibrating the ground below me... I could the feel the clouds's tears fall on my coat... I took a left when I got to Red's old apartment, but immediatelly retreated and took cover behind a wall... "SIR! SIR!" A mercenary shouted to another one as he ran to the wagons, "THE DOOR IN THE CASINO WAS BURST OPEN, AND SKYBLACK'S BODY IS NOT THERE!" "Oh, for fuck's sake...COME ON, FASTER, FASTER! HE MIGHT COME ANYTIME SOON!" "I'm already here, asshole..." I whispered... Some mercenaries were loading two wagons with boxes, one had sacks of bits in it, and the other had crates with probably all of my belongings... I peeked out, there was a mercenary coming, I retreated and waited for him to come... When he appared out of the corner, I pulled him to me and strangled him, when he lost consciouness, I grabbed his machete and .50 Caliber pistol. After that, I advanced, cover to cover until I was hiding behind a fence and the wagons just a few meters away... It was time to go loud... Soon, I started shooting every merc that was on my sights, taking cover to avoid bullets and shooting back again, until all of them were dead except one, which surrendered... "I give! I give! Don't kill me, man!" "Where's Moonrunner?!" I asked, but he didn't answer... I grabbed him and threw him on the ground, and asked once again... "WHERE IS HE?!" "He's inside the wagon! Let me go, please!" "No, sir, you're coming with me..." I held him hostage... "Which wagon?!" "This one in front of you!" Still holding him as one, I opened the back door of the wagon... But what I saw, shocked me... "Holy shitballs..." "Missed me, Skyboy?!" Moonrunner jumped out wearing full ballistic armor and with a flamethrower... "HEY, THIS DUDE IS GOING TO KILL ME, MAN!" He spread flames torwards me, I released the merc and rolled to the left, the merc was burned by the flames as he screamed... "There's nowhere to run, buddy!" I noticed something, he had a galon of gas behind him, maybe if I shot it... I dodged as he spread flames again, but this time shot the galon of gas, it let out some fire... I bet hell was inside it... He spread flames to me again...I dodged, and looked to whatever could help me in that situation... I noticed his legs were poorly shielded... He lived so many years, and still commits a basic mistake like that... I shot one of his legs, he screamed and kneeled... The galon was now exposed, still leaking out fire like a dragon breathing fire. It was now or never... I aimed, and took the shot... I hit it and it exploded... His grunts of pain became screams... I picked myself up and watched the asshole go burning down to the ground, screaming like a little filly... "Fry, motherfu-" "SKY!!" I turned around and saw Redflower coming to me, looking happy... She glomped me... "OH MY GOODNESS, YOU DID IT!! YOU KILLED HIM!" "Yes..." I looked backwards again and saw the burning armor "Yes, I did..." Little Gray soon came as well... "Mom...I'm still dizzy, did I ate too much cake...?" Redflower looked at me, I raised my shoulders... "Yes, yes, you did, son..." I stared back at the burning armor... Dad just got an example of how the place he was going to was like... --- Six months passed since the death of my father. I got my things back, the Red Heat mercenaries moved away and I, as a mayor, decided to do something with my wealth. I used it to make Christingham actually quite similar to Ponyville, if not identical or even better. Everything the place needed was now there, from houses to hospitals... Christingham expanded and grew in six months. It was a city now... "HEY, SKY!!" Red shouted in the distance... She soon came... "So, how is the teacher job going?" "A-MA-ZING!! The students are so nice and so cute!" "Heh, so...I think I might be moving back to Ponyville any time soon..." "Aww, why?" "I miss it, you know? It was nice there, I really want to see how it's changed since that day..." "But, won't ponies recognize you?" "Remember what Fluttershy told me two months ago? Celestia forgived me and ordered Royal Guard to lay down..." "Oh, that's great! But...Who will govern Christingham? You're the mayor!" "I'm looking at that pony right now..." "*gasp* ME?!" "Yep!" She jumped up and down in joy, followed by a hug... "OH GOODNESS ABOVE, THAT'S AWESOME!!" I chuckled... "So...when are you going?" "Tomorrow..." "Oh man, I'll miss you so much, Sky..." "I'll miss you guys too, but I'll come back, I promise..." "You never break a promise, Sky..." I smiled and nodded... And pulled a cigarrette and smoked it... "HEY, MOM! I GOT A BALLON!!" "Oh cool, Gray!" "Now, can I get some ice cream?" "Gray..." Red said...But then looked at me... I shrugged... "Okay..." "YAY! YOU'RE THE BEST MOM EVER!!" "...Sky, do you want one too?" "Why not?" I followed Redflower and Gray, taking a one last look at the new Christingham... From a massive pile of dump, to this... Incredible, how can one stallion can do so much things, isn't it? However, I still didn't exactly get what I've always wanted since I woke up from the hospital. I never got a normal life... May destiny guide my path and decide my faith... Breath 3. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Credits: Doctor Gordon Freeman for feedback! Ultimatemetaknight for feedback! Metafawker for feedback! CalasanX for feedback! And You, for reading all of this! Remember, I'll always be wishing you the best and a great day! Category:Reboot